Not What I Had In Mind
by Romance101isLife
Summary: Beast Boy can be dirty-minded and it's funny making him think one thing when really I mean another.
1. Tricked Him

Author's Note: This is my first story, I hope you guys enjoy it, and I would appreciate constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do love the show with a passionate heart

"Hey Rae," Beast Boy said.

"What?" Raven questioned while straddling Beast Boy. We were in my room, on my bed cuddling and exchanging kisses before we have to go eat breakfast.

"I was wondering if...we could go to the Comic Convention this weekend?" Beast Boy hastily questioned.

"No," I retort. His hands roam my back giving me shivers. I love the touches, and kisses he gives me.

"Please!!!!" I love Beast Boy so much, but his whining is so annoying. I guess somethings didn't change between us when we were friends.

I place my hands on his shoulders and nibble on his ear. He moans a little bit which turns me on.

"There is one thing you could do to change my mind," I whispered seductively in his ear.

"Ooh I like the sound of that," he replied in a low husky voice.

~~~~~

"This not what I had in mind," grumbled Beast Boy as he was rubbing Raven's feet.

"Stop thinking dirty thoughts," I chuckled while leaning back on my bed frame.

The End!

Author's Note: I might make the story 3 chapters.


	2. Now I'm Serious

Author's Note: Here's the second chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do love it with a passionate heart

"There is no way I'm letting you drive my baby!"

"Stop being so dramatic Cyborg, and we didn't even ask. I'm just going to teleport us there," I explained as I was stirring my herbal tea. I walked towards the kitchen table and sat beside Beast Boy.

"Oops, nevermind then," Cyborg rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression on his face. "I'm going to play some video games. Want to play BB?"

"Nah I'm staying here with Rae." Beast Boy puts his arm around my shoulders, kisses my cheek briefly, while I'm blushing like crazy. I don't really like public displays of affection or even kissing in front of our friends because that's just how I am. Beast Boy loves to shower me with kisses as much as he can, no matter where we are. But I will admit there are times where I don't care who's around us, and just start making out with him.

"Tch, man you are so whipped, but whatever," Cyborg waved his hand in a nonchalant manor, and began to play a car racing game in the living room.

"I am not whipped! Am I?"

"Of course not honey," I say sarcastically.

"Thanks babe."

"Sarcasm BB."

"Ugh!" I giggle at his little outburst, he can be so cute sometimes. I grab his face so it's directed to me and bring his lips to mine in a deep kiss. I feel his arms around my mine pulling me closer to his body. I can feel the urgency that he wants from me. I pull my lips away to catch my breath.

"Let's continue this in my room," and this time, I was serious.

~~~~~

I push Beast Boy onto my bed, and straddle his waist. Kissing him on his lips, neck and chest. He unzipped the back of my leotard as I pull his shirt over his head.

"Nice to know you were being serious this time," Beast Boy comments. He pulls my leotard completely off and flips me onto my back, so that he's on top. He slips his tongue into my mouth kissing me deeply. Our tongues battle for dominance, teeth grazing, and saliva trickling at the corners of our mouths.

In minutes we are completely naked, exploring each other's body, and making one another moan. I am the dominant person in our relationship, but when it comes to our sex life, Beast Boy is the one in charge.

I lay beneath him, arms around his neck, and legs wrapped around his waist. He thrusts deep inside me at a fast pace.

"Ahh..mmm..uhhhh," I moan loudly as I cling to Beast Boy.

"Oh-ah ah..mmm..sooo tight Rae," he flings one of my legs over his shoulder for more access. Our bodies smacking together, moving in a synchronized flow. I feel his manhood hitting my g-spot over and over again. I'm becoming more aroused by the second.

"F-f-fast-er...oh...my..aaaahhh!" I scream in ecstacy, feeling pleasure throughout my body. A few seconds later Beast Boy yells in pleasure also reaching his climax.

"Mmm you were good," I purred in his ear.

"So were you," Beast Boy sighs happily kissing the top of my head.

"We have one hour before the convention starts, how about two more rounds?"

"I like they way you think Mama"

The End!

Author's Note: It was really funny writing the sex scene LOL! It sounds hilarious to me haha. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll write a final chapter for this soon!


	3. Funny

Author's Note: Here's the third chapter! Sorry its so late, busy with life lately. I'll try to write at least 1 or 2 chapters per week for other stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans, but I do love it with a passionate heart

After two more rounds of sex, Beast Boy and I finally went to the Convention. I was surprised to see many people dressed up as the Teen Titans. Which made blending in so much more easier.

"We should totally have a Teen Titans panel for the next Convention," Beast Boy says.

I giggle at the idea, "I think you would have to ask Robin about that."

By the time we got home, Robin and Beast Boy were arguing about having a Teen Titans panel. Robin didn't want to do it, but once Starfire agreed with Beast Boy, Robin gave in.

Cyborg was rolling on the ground laughing, "Dude you're so whipped!"

"I am not!"


End file.
